<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Calculator by Ashling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083256">Captain Calculator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling'>Ashling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Something New (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya makes a discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kelly/Kenya McQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Calculator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts">Karios</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday was a laptops in bed day, not the fun kind. Brian was wishing they could quit their jobs and go play a game of Frisbee With Max (Chaos Edition) when Kenya jolted upright.</p><p>“Babe?” he said. </p><p>Her eyes were wide. “I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“You just won the lottery,” he guessed. “Your mother’s painting the dining room yellow. You got fired for working too hard.” Nope. “Nelson’s getting married?”</p><p>That did it. “God forbid,” she said fervently.</p><p>“Hey, there’s someone for everyone.” Brian studied her face keenly. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Remember when you successfully grew wasabi for the first time, and you got so excited you threw a six-hour Barbecue Extra-Extra-Read-All-About-It?”</p><p>“Extravaganza Complete With Doggie Photo Booth,” Brian said. “Should I fire up the grill?”</p><p>“Google ‘Xander Robinson’. See if he has a LinkedIn profile.”</p><p>“Okay...VP of sales at Wintergreen Pharma? No LinkedIn, though. You looking to hire?”</p><p>“He’s been inflating sales numbers by exploiting a promotional scheme, complete with kickbacks from at least nineteen different salesmen,” she said. “Remember that name, because this time next Monday, he’s gonna need a LinkedIn.”</p><p>Brian grinned. “I knew it.”</p><p>Kenya looked at him sideways. “What?”</p><p>“I’m married to a superhero.” </p><p>She flushed. “Brian.”</p><p>“No, seriously.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t feel bad. I know you couldn’t tell me ‘cause you had to keep me safe from your nemeses. I understand, one hundred percent. I won’t tell anybody about what you get up to after hours—”</p><p>“You <em> better </em>not,” she muttered, but she was grinning.</p><p>“Speaking of after hours.” He put aside the laptop and gave her the biggest puppy eyes. “Victory celebration?” </p><p>Kenya looked at the laptop, then at him. “You know what?” she said. “Yeah.”</p><p>He would never tell Max this, but it was way, <em> way </em>better than Frisbee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>